


it's always the quiet ones

by TheSilverQueen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bloody Kisses, Hannigram Holiday Exchange, M/M, Omega Will, Original Character(s), Sassy Will Graham, Tumblr: hannigramholidayexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9006373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverQueen/pseuds/TheSilverQueen
Summary: "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" bellows the man."Because I was never the one you should have been afraid of," Hannibal replies.* * * * * * * * *A stranger recognizes Hannibal Lecter on the streets on Italy as the Chesapeake Ripper and attempts to kidnap Will to force Hannibal's hand. Cue extremely irritated and sassy Will and incredibly amused Hannibal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biowill (talisweet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisweet/gifts).



> This is my gift for the lovely [biowill](http://biowill.tumblr.com/) in the Hannigram Holiday Exchange!!! They asked for ABO, Hannibal worshiping a flustered Will, and bloody kisses, so here was my attempt to fulfill all three :D I hope you enjoy it and have a great holiday, biowill!!!

Roberto Fini is not exactly having the greatest of days. He’s just gotten fired from his job, his only child has chosen a university so far away that she’s practically halfway around the world, and to top it off, someone has stolen his favorite pen.

He’s so busy grumbling about the unfairness of this entire life, actually, that he doesn’t watch where he’s going and actually runs full tilt into another man, knocking them both back.

The scent of omega, just a hint of strawberry, makes him look up.

It’s a man with chocolate curls, stunning blue eyes, and an equally stunning slash across one bearded cheek. The man hastily apologizes, gathers up his papers, and is halfway done the street before Roberto can even open his mouth to make his own apology. It takes a few more people walking past him before he manages to get his brain working again.

It’s not, like many of the people probably assume, because the man he bumped into was an omega. Rare as it is and compelling as the man’s scent was, it’s actually the man’s face that look Roberto back.

Because that is a face Roberto has seen before. After all, he’d done a lot of Googling about crime rates when his only child picked an American university. 

_I just bumped into Will Graham,_ Roberto thinks.

* * *

Surprisingly, for a man who’s managed to evade the FBI and Interpol, Graham isn’t exactly that difficult to find again. He walks openly in the streets, dressed in fashionable clothing and dodging pedestrians with ease, like he’s been in Italy his entire life. His Italian is . . . well, a little more questionable, but the answer of both why he hasn’t gone back to the Americans and how he’s managed to make a whole new life for himself turns out to be relatively simple.

On only the second night of following Graham, Roberto happens to be watching when he meets up with another man in a restaurant, a man dressed even more extravagantly than him but who greets him with a kiss that leaves Graham dazed and much more relaxed.

The scent of _alpha_ wafts towards him, and Roberto realizes that he’s looking at Hannibal Lecter, the infamous Chesapeake Ripper, alive and well.

Lecter shows no hesitation either at walking openly down the street, one arm courteously around Graham’s waist, and if anything he’s even more devoted to Graham than any of Tattlecrime’s theories. He stares at Graham as if the man is the oxygen he needs to live, and the only times he takes his eyes off Graham are when he blinks. They share food together, they walk together, and they share kisses as casually as breathing.

It at least answers one question: Will Graham is no unwilling omega in distress to the monstrous alpha Chesapeake Ripper.

Roberto looks up the award posted for Hannibal Lecter and starts making a plan.

* * *

Will wakes up, spluttering, to find himself dangling from the ceiling, drenched and freezing from the bucket of water someone has thrown at him. His last memory is kissing Hannibal good-bye and heading to the grocery store to – 

A cell phone is thrust in his direction. “Speak.”

Will can’t stop the way his body moves, both away and forward, testing the strength of his restraints and noting the way the beam above him squeaks and trembles as it holds him in place. He feels vulnerable, in this dark place, with his shirt cut off and blood dripping down his chin from his head and the scent of foreign alpha all around him. 

He’s not an omega that _needs_ the protection of an alpha to go about his day, but it’s only natural to get used to certain environments. After the Fall, he and Hannibal had been confirmed together in a rather small boat for a very long time, and he’s gotten used to smelling Hannibal everywhere. Hannibal’s scent permeates his clothes and soaks into his bed and while Hannibal doesn’t exactly mean _safe_ , Hannibal is familiar. He knows exactly what to expect with him. And that, at least, makes him feel safe.

The man takes another step forward. He’s wearing a poorly doctored ski mask with holes cut in for his eyes and nose and plain dark clothes, but his scent is all alpha. Will imagines Hannibal could probably track him down in seconds.

“You’re going to tell your alpha that he has to do exactly what I say or else,” the man says proudly.

Will stifles a laugh. Firstly, that Hannibal is _his_ alpha. Hannibal is no one’s but his own person. Secondly, Hannibal is exactly like a toddler in few ways, but in this arena there is no question: tell Hannibal to do or not to do something, and he’ll definitely do it. And thirdly, well.

“What makes you think I’ll do that?” Will mocks, because _rebellious_ has been part of Will’s box of dubious labels since he was old enough to walk.

A prod with a taser answers that question.

Still.

“Wow, you – really know – nothing about me,” Will wheezes through jolts. A little electricity is _nothing_. Will’s been gutted, shot, and then shot again in the heart. The alpha’s really going to have ramp it up to match the kind of pain Hannibal can inflict with one raised eyebrow and disappointed look.

Will gives the alpha props for one thing, at least. When he leaves, scent oozing of huffiness and annoyance, he at least turns off the lights and locks the door.

Not that it’ll be enough to stop Will escaping, but it’s nice to be taken semi-seriously every once in a while.

With a grunt, Will heaves himself up and gets to work.

* * *

Hannibal is in the middle of setting the table when his phone rings, and since there are only two people in the world who have this particular phone number and only one who actually ever calls, Hannibal answers with a smile and a pleased “Mylimasis.”

That smile drops right off his face when a voice that is decidedly _not_ Will answers.

“Hello, Doctor Lecter,” comes a smug voice. “Or should I say, the Chesapeake Ripper?”

Hannibal cocks his head. He set up Will’s phone, and although Will did go back and relabel all of his contacts, he knows for a fact that his name in there is not “Hannibal”. At last count, Will had called him “Prissy House Husband”. Although, to be fair, Will’s label in Hannibal’s phone is “Mylimasis” so perhaps Hannibal isn’t the best judge to what people are labeled in their phones.

“And who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?”

“None of your business. What you should really care about is that I have your omega.”

The sound that emerges from Hannibal’s throat is all alpha instinct. Intellectually, he knows damn well that Will is his own person and would spit on the thought of being Hannibal’s omega. Will is Hannibal’s not because he is an omega, but because Hannibal has bathed in his blood and bled for him in return. They belong to each other. Still, underneath all of his person suits and training and civility, at Hannibal’s heart he still considers Will _his_ , someone to hold and cherish and possess. And as an alpha, this generally expresses itself in alpha traditions – he buys presents for Will, he supplies food and clothes and a safe home for Will, he covers Will in his scent and protects him in his sleep.

The man on the phone, though, takes Hannibal’s sound for a demonstration of weakness. “Exactly,” he says smugly. “So you’re going to do exactly as I say.”

“Only if I hear his voice.”

“What, you don’t trust me?”

Hannibal pointedly doesn’t answer. They both know Hannibal is more than capable of tracking him down and killing him, although Hannibal’s fairly certain the man doesn’t know how quickly he could do so. The man thinks that Hannibal will hold off in order to protect Will’s life.

How wrong he is.

Eventually, the man huffs and heads somewhere, accompanied by a series of bangs and clicks as he descends somewhere to wherever he’s holding Will. This is quickly followed by a flip of a light switch and a surprised intake of breath.

Hannibal starts laughing.

“WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?” the man roars.

“Because,” Hannibal answers simply, “I was never the one you should have been afraid of.”

The man never actually manages to reply to that. His voice is cut short in a vicious gurgle, and Hannibal holds the phone at arms’ length with a wince as, on the other end, Will’s phone goes clattering to the floor. 

Eventually, about five or ten minutes later, there’s the sound of heavy breathing, and Will says, “Hannibal?”

“Will,” Hannibal says, and he can’t keep a small part of relief out of his voice. Again, intellectually he knows the man was no match for the glorious killer Will has become under Hannibal’s guidance, but . . . Will is unique. Hannibal knows he will never find anyone quite like Will ever again. To even have the slightest chance of losing him . . .

Will makes a rude noise into the phone. “I need a ride. And a new shirt. And a new phone, he’s slobbered all over this one.”

“And I need an address.”

“Uh, that’ll be a little hard. Give me a second.”

“I am fairly certain that you are proficient enough in Italian to tell me an address.”

“ . . . I may or may not be frightening to the neighbors.”

“Will,” Hannibal says, and he means to chide Will but it comes out all too fond. How could he ever not be fond of his messy, vicious, bloody omega?

“He started it!”

* * *

With the help of their new plastic suits and the timely sinking of the sun, it takes almost no time at all to hoist the poor Mr. Fini into the trunk of their car, wash away the evidence, and drive home. When Will attempts to help after they get home, though, Hannibal gently but firmly shoves him toward the stairs.

“Bathe,” Hannibal instructs. “You smell of rot.”

Will quirks an eyebrow at him. “I thought you enjoyed seeing me covered in blood.”

“ _Bathe_ , or I will bathe you.”

Hannibal takes his time after that restraining Mr. Fini securely in the spare room, wiping down the car again, and finishing dinner preparation. And yet despite all of that time, when he wakes upstairs he is still greeted by the lovely sight of Will, lounging in the bath and halfway to sleep, judging by his enormous yawns and lowered eyelids.

“Will,” Hannibal says, and this time he doesn’t even bother to try and be chiding as he steps forward to take the sponge from Will’s hand.

Will flails reflexively at him, but there’s no fear in his mumbles. The scent of Hannibal-and-Will is strongest in their bedroom, and Will smells like strawberries and happiness and above all, calm. He smells like he belongs, and he smells even more like Hannibal’s with each pass on the sponge that removes his lesser alpha rival’s scent and blood from his omega’s body.

“You were a vision,” Hannibal tells him.

Will yawns. “I was dirty and messy and probably got blood on the floor.”

“As I said. A vision.”

A slow flush creeps up Will’s neck and spreads down his stomach, and Hannibal fancies that it has nothing to do with the high temperature of the water that cradles him. It’s not the nudity; Will is practical and they’ve spent the past few months caring for each other in all the ugly aftereffects of a struggle as intense as with the Great Red Dragon. 

Of course, it’s not the nudity for Will. Hannibal still regards each sight of Will as a glorious and cherished opportunity. 

And here, floating in the bath with soft golden light on his skin and smelling like happiness and Hannibal, he can’t imagine Will ever looking more beautiful. 

“Now you’re just trying to flatter me.”

Hannibal calmly wrings out the sponge and takes up the shampoo for Will’s hair, which still has traces of blood in it from his vicious take-down of Mr. Fini. “Flattery is excessive and insincere, two categories I believe do not suit my words. No end of praise can describe the beauty of you, fully emerged from your cocoon ready and willing to deal your judgment upon the world that underestimates you so.”

Will shifts, still flustered by Hannibal’s praise. “Yeah, underestimates is one word for it, I guess. He really thought that because I was a quiet omega I’d go down fast.”

“There is no shame in playing at weakness to get what you need.”

“Alphas,” Will sighs.

“Some alphas,” Hannibal corrects.

Will seems lost in thought after that, so Hannibal just shrugs and carries on bathing Will. He’s done it a hundred times before, but each time he learns something new: that spot makes Will shift away, ticklish; rubbing here just right makes Will purr; that area makes Will recoil, instinctive in his defense. Every time is a new experience, a new gorgeous moment to immortalize in Will’s wing of his mind palace.

“Hannibal,” Will says suddenly.

“Yes?”

“You meant it? Seriously? You really thought I’d get free on my own?”

“I taught you. Why would I have cause to doubt you?”

Will’s blush this time spreads like fire, consuming his entire body in the span of a few seconds. It makes Hannibal pause and re-examine their exchanges, and sudden insight makes Hannibal immediately kneel back down and grip his beloved’s face.

“William,” Hannibal says seriously. “I cannot say that I love you. I am not sure that I know, exactly, what love is. What I can tell you is that nothing has given me more joy than to watch you evolve in your cocoon and emerge with your newfound wings. To see you covered in blood of your own choice and your own design and your own making is beyond any feeling words can describe. If you left me tomorrow, this I would cherish forever: the memory of you destroying a lesser sheep with the very teeth I watched you learn how to use.”

“Now you’re flattering me.”

“Now,” Hannibal counters, “I am telling the truth.”

Will’s kiss is as surprising as it is welcome. They’ve done many things to each other – betray, manipulate, play, heal, hurt, push, pull – but never this, never this tender meeting of lips on lips, and Hannibal finds himself shocked anew at the sensations this wonderful, beautiful Will can inspire within him.

“Okay,” Will pants, “maybe the flattery isn’t that bad.”

Hannibal finds some new areas of Will to flatter and compliment that night, and Will welcomes each and every one of them as eagerly as he welcomes Hannibal into his mind and body. Still, Will always has the last word, as usual, for it is Will, not Hannibal, that sinks his teeth into the bonding glands on Hannibal’s neck and kick starts the alpha-omega bond that will bind them together for all their days.

After that, biting Will is only second nature.

“Now you’re _mine_ ,” Will says happily, vicious and bloody and smiling, and Hannibal is helpless to do anything but agree.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE!!! Be merry and party like Hannibal. Or Will, if you prefer cuddling with dogs. Either works :D
> 
> Also don't forget to check out other amazing Hannigram Holiday Exchange fics in [the AO3 collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hannigramholidayexchange2016) or by following [Hannigram Holiday Exchange on tumblr](http://hannigramholidayexchange.tumblr.com/), because there's a LOT of amazing stuff coming out right now.
> 
> Lastly, if you wanna come say hi, leave a comment below or come flail with me on [tumblr](http://thesilverqueenlady.tumblr.com)!


End file.
